


Trade Baby Blues for Wide Eyed Browns

by Stasi221btardis



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Image, Bodyswap, M/M, Magic, Magic AU, Self Confidence Issues, freaky friday thing, im shit at summaries, obviously, so much crying my guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasi221btardis/pseuds/Stasi221btardis
Summary: Sometimes you just need to step into someone else's shoes.





	1. Chapter 1

Pete had always thought Patrick was attractive. His eyes were a lovely blue that shined when he was happy, and his smile made Pete's heart flutter. His skin(Oh God his skin) was soft and pale, like a porcelain doll. Pete was very touchy with his friends, but so much more with Patrick. He couldn't keep his hands off of his friend most of the time because Patrick was so touchable. Patrick begrudgingly appeased Pete's touches, because Pete was just so loving towards everyone, but Pete secretly felt much different about the affair. He loved Patrick. He adored the smaller man revered him as a god or a prince in private. Everything about Patrick was golden to Pete. His small, chubby body was just the right size for snuggles on the bus when Hemingway wasn't interested. He wanted to cuddle up next to the singer every night, in a house they had together. He wanted to see Patrick's face when he was at his best and worse, he wanted to see Patrick's eyes after he kissed the man, and he wanted to be the one keeping Patrick up at night and walking funny the next morning. Pete told Patrick all of this(minus the gigantic crush he had), but Patrick just rolled his eyes or blushed and stuttered a "you don't need to flatter me". Really anything to shoot down the compliment before he had to come to terms with how much he didn't actually suck. Each time, Pete's heart felt closer to shattering than he ever thought it had, and he still didn’t know why Patrick seemed to hate himself so much.

 

XXXX

 

It was the last show before a week-long break when Pete almost cried. The two of them were in the dressing room alone when Patrick spilled coffee down his shirt. The shirt was light, so the dark liquid stained and stuck the fabric to his soft skin very quickly. Patrick groaned loudly and slammed the mug back on the table and went to grab paper towels. Pete watched him angrily attempt to wipe the coffee off of his shirt.  
"I have an extra shirt, Patrick. Just throw that one in the hamper, I'll get it for you." He got up and started for his bag.  
"There's nowhere to change, I'll be ok." Pete shook his head and laughed.  
"You can just change here, man."  
"No, I'll just deal with it." Pete sighed.  
"It seriously isn't a big deal, man. It's just a shirt." He pulled out the tee and showed it to Patrick. "See? It's not ugly or anything." He waved the blue article teasingly. Patrick apparently wasn't buying into it.  
"It won't fit." He said rigidly, throwing paper towels away.  
"You've worn this before, man. It'll still fit." Patrick mumbled something under his breath, but didn't budge. Pete groaned. "Patrick, why won't you take the shirt?" Patrick scowled.  
"Like I've said, it won't fit me Pete." The younger man crossed his arms over his chest. Pete stomped over and held up the shirt to his friend.  
"Patrick, this would totally fit you." He said as nicely as he could. "Its just a coffee stain, you don't need to ride it out like you killed someone. Be honest, why is it such a big deal?" He looked in his friend's face. The other man had a cold mask of indifference on, but Pete could see that something was bugging him. Patrick shook his head.  
"It's nothing Pete, you don't have to lend me your clothes." He pushed Pete's shirt away and added quietly, "It won't improve anything anyway." Pete raised an eyebrow at that.  
"What do you mean? You have a stain on your shirt, it's not like you look like absolute shit." He laughed halfheartedly. Patrick just looked away from his friend and shrugged.  
"I mean, I kind of do." Pete stopped abruptly.  
"No you don't. You look fine." He said cautiously. Patrick took a step back.  
"Pete, I need to warm up." Pete shook his head wildly.  
"We have like 2 hours still, Patrick. Don't just hide from me man." He put a hand on Patrick's shoulder gently. Patrick scooted quickly to the couch, where his water bottle was.  
"I don't want to talk about this, Pete, I'll just put a jacket on over."  
"It's 80 degrees outside, Patrick. And this isn't about the shirt anymore." He sat right next to Patrick, "Why do you think you look like shit?" Patrick pursed his lips but didn't say a thing. Pete took one of his friend's hands. "Because you don't, Patrick. Just change the shirt, it's not a big deal." Patrick took his hand away harshly and looked straight at Pete.  
"I'll change, but I'm blaming you when my fat ass ends up on Perez Hilton or something." He snatched up the shirt and stormed off before Pete could say anything.

 

XXXX

 

Pete was flustered throughout the entire concert. Patrick was being unreasonable distant to him, and he shied away from all of Pete's loving gestures on stage. Usually, Patrick would just roll his eyes or stay neutral throughout the stage antics, but today was much different. He shoved Pete away with his shoulder whenever he came within contact and glared at the bassist when he complimented Patrick in the stage banter. It didn’t help Pete that the shirt that he gave Patrick was hugging him efficiently enough to not leave much to the imagination. The air between them was awkward and hostile during the entire concert, and both Andy and Joe felt the difference. They looked at one another during the set and silently agreed to find out what was going on. 

 

The group went back into the dressing room after the concert and Patrick sped off to the corner of the room to pack his things in silence. He pulled his hoodie over the tight shirt almost immediately before throwing things into the bag he had brought into the venue and rushing back the way he came. He was stopped, however, by Pete. The older man looked upset at Patrick, but placed his hands on his shoulders. 

 

“Patrick, what's going on, you're really upset right now.”

 

Patrick flipped him off and pushed past the others. Pete forked his hands through his sweaty hair and kicked the coffee table.

 

“What’s his problem?” It’s just a shirt!” He shouted at his friends. Joe shrugged, not wanting to confront, but Andy sighed and answered.

 

“Maybe ask him-don’t give me that look, ask him sincerely. You sounded like you just wanted to fight, so he wasn’t going to talk to you with that attitude.” Joe nodded in agreement.  
“Yeah, butting in like that before he cools off isn’t smart, you know that.” The curly-haired man said as he packed his things. “I’ll go calm him down on the bus but you need to say sorry.” Andy nodded.

 

“You both do.” He placed a hand on Pete’s shoulder. Pete scowled but nodded. “Good, now let’s get to the hotel.”

 

The group packed in silence after that, and made it to the buses in record time. They split up Pete and Patrick for the time being to avoid a murder, and Joe went on Patrick’s bus with some Cheez-its as a cheer-up present. He came into the bus to see Patrick on the couch with his laptop and headphones, probably working on something to calm himself down. When he saw Joe he smiled, but it didn’t hold any real emotions. Joe took a seat beside him and opened the snack box. The other man had returned his gaze to his computer and plastered his attention away from Joe. The curly-haired man poked Patrick’s shoulder for his attention.

 

“Cheez-it?” He asked. Patrick looked from the box to what Joe hoped was just his shirt, then shook his head.

 

“I’m fine.” Patrick said quietly. Joe shrugged and put an arm around him. He decided to get straight to the point.

 

“You know you won’t get teased because of the shirt, Patrick.” Joe said. Patrick sighed and shook his head.

 

“Joe that’s not true and you know it.” He clicked his laptop shut and placed it aside. “Someone will say something, I know it.”

 

“But why, you looked fine out there.” Patrick slumped down in his seat.

 

“Joe, you don’t understand.” He crossed his arms over his belly as tightly as he could. Joe frowned and unfolded Patrick’s hands and held them. 

 

“I understand more than you think. And so does Andy.” He squeezed Patrick’s hands. “Pete would if you actually told him.” Patrick licked his lips anxiously.

 

“I haven’t told anyone.” He barely whispered. “How do you guys know?” 

 

“Even if you put up a great facade, Patrick, I know what gets to you.” Patrick rolled his eyes.

 

“And Pete doesn’t?” Joe shook his head.

 

“Pete’s pretty good at finding what’s up, but he hasn’t caught onto this yet. He basically sees you as a god, so he thinks about your problems too complexly.” Patrick snorted.  
“Yeah, still don’t know why he does.”

 

“Me neither, but you are pretty talented.” Joe said before pulling out a beeping phone and looking at his text from Andy.

 

 

“Not really, I’m just a fat singer. I’m not even that good.” Joe grabbed a half fistful of hair and yanked it out. Patrick yelped and jumped up from his seat.

 

“Why did you do that?” he strained and rubbed his head. Joe pocketed the hair discreetly. 

 

“Because you’re being mean to yourself.” He said, matter-of-factly. Patrick scowled. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t do that again. I’ll be even more bald than I am, and have an even worse time getting a girlfriend.” He went to his bunk and disappeared for the rest of the drive.

 

XXXX

 

The group split up to the two rooms they bought. Joe and Andy slipped away quickly, whispering to each other. Pete followed Patrick to their shared room in silence, planning his apology carefully. He didn’t want Patrick to feel worse, but he really wanted to find out what was going on. Patrick was shifting his shirt down under the jacket he had on, and whenever someone looked at him, he looked down to the ground in embarrassment. He honestly had no confidence and it hurt Pete to see him like this. Patrick was supposed to feel amazing and happy all the time, not embarrassed to be seen in public or at all. It was so crazy to Pete. He tried to find one solution but the problem with Patrick just got more complex daily it seemed. Patrick seemed like he was declining fast and Pete had no idea where to start. He slapped Pete’s hands away from hugs or really any kind of touch, and he wore so many layers it seemed like he was more of a pile of clothes than human. When they got into the room, he closed the door behind him and started.

 

“Hey, man. I’m sorry or being rude earlier, I’m just worried about you. I mean you’re so private about stuff and you hide whenever anything goes wrong.” He threw his bags onto the bed before walking over to his friend’s bed. Patrick still had his hoodie on with Pete’ shirt on under it. His hat was pulled so far down his face that it was nearly covering his eyes. He pointedly kept his eyes away from Pete’s. Patrick was grabbing his pajamas and folding them in the bed, which was very uncharacteristic. Pete could tell that Patrick was trying to stay calm, and he was doing rather well. Pete tried to look in his friend’s face, and found he was just being dodged more. He placed a hand on Patrick’s and held it. The younger man lightly jerked his hand back but Pete kept his grip. Patrick looked at his friend and furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“Pete, please let go of me.” Pete shook his head.  
“Not until you actually tell me what’s wrong. No one gets that mad at a shirt, especially you.” He entwined his fingers in Patrick’s and squeezed gently. Patrick pursed his lips and looked downward.

 

“It’s not a big deal, Pete. Seriously.” Pete groaned and Patrick continued, annoyed. “Really, it is nothing, I was having a bad night and i just want to sleep.” He looked back at Pete with tired eyes. Pete looked at his friend, trying to find something he could decode in his friend’s expression. He couldn’t find anything.

 

“Fine, go get changed in the bathroom for whatever reason you have and lay down. I’ll lay with you and if you can’t spill it tonight I am going to force it out of you early tomorrow.” Patrick looked like he was about to protest when Pete shut him up with a “it’s happening and you are not getting out of it anymore.” He let go of Patrick’s hands and watched him gather his pile of clothes and walk into the bathroom looking like a dog with his tail in between his legs. Pete sat on the bed and kicked off his shoes, waiting for the younger man to come out. He stripped off his shirt and pants, grabbing a pair of gym shorts and sliding them up. He placed Patrick’s things on the floor and sprawled out onto the bed.

 

XXXX

 

Patrick, on the other hand, was staring at himself in the mirror trying not to freak out. He was going to have to tell Pete something, but he had no idea what. He couldn’t just come out and say it all, he would be embarrassed by Pete’s laughs. He was having one big crisis that involved his appearance and sexuality getting flopped on their heads. He really felt that he was falling off of the deep end with his love life, and his chest tightened when he thought of the girlish giggles that Pete was going to have when he learned that Patrick was having thoughts about guys. Guys kissing him and guys taking him to bed. He liked girls still, but somehow when he was having his wet dreams the curved hips and chests stopped and his heart palpitated when he looked at certain guys’ asses for a bit too long. It really didn’t help that he hid under everything he wore, so most of the looks he got from said people were of confusion or pity. Patrick pulled at the hair on his head and groaned. He needed to get dressed and go back out before Pete burst in all worried for him. He quickly changed his pants and peeled off his jacket. He looked over the tight shirt he was wearing and just felt the despair coming back. He angrily shed the layer and glared at his reflection. The pale skin was glaring at him with splotches of red from his blushes that reached down his neck and shoulders. The skin was grossly stretched out for him, and he felt anger and shame at his appearance. ‘God, Pete would never have you like this.’ He thought, and then, ‘wait, what?’ Patrick looked at himself, shocked. His eyes started burning almost immediately. He took off his glasses and rubbed his stinging eyes. He tried to open his eyes after, but they stung badly. He groaned and stepped back instinctively. Patrick couldn’t stop himself from walking backwards and rubbing and he felt himself trip over the bathtub into...the bed? He shot up and looked around himself. He was in the hotel room, not in the bathroom. He brushed his hair out of his face and was met with an arm covered in tattoos that he.did.not.have.

 

A shout from the bathroom brought him to reality. Patrick jumped up and ran to the mirror in the room and found himself staring at none other than Pete Wentz. He felt his face and body, finding it to be true down to his abs, which were amazingly washboard-like. 

 

“Oh fuck.” Patrick said to himself. His stomach dropped into his pelvis, and he gasped. ‘He can see my chest’ was the first thing he thought and started to despair. ‘Oh god he can see my half-naked body.’ Patrick scrambled across the room to the bathroom and pounded on the locked door. He had to hide himself from Pete’s eyes. “Pete, close your eyes!” he shrieked at the door. No answer. “Oh god Pete I’m so sorry but please stop looking at my body, please!” he pounded on the door. Still no answer. “Why won’t you answer, Pete?” He jiggled the handle on the door frantically and wailed. He wiped his eyes, which had started to form tears. He couldn’t let anyone know how gross his stomach looked right now. He felt embarrassed of all the stretch marks that danced across his hips and sides, and despaired thinking about how unfit he was to be seen by Pete. He knew his dreaded gut hung over his waistband and his cheeks rounded out over his face. His eyes filled up with tears and he pounded on the door softer and softer until he collapsed onto his borrowed knees. Patrick sobbed pathetically outside the bathroom and pulled at the hair on his head. This was to horrible to comprehend, of all the things that could’ve happened tonight this was by far the worst. Being stuck in Pete’s body was awkward enough, but the fact that Pete could now see every single flaw that was plastered to his own bloated body was worse than death. He yanked at the hair for a bit before he heard the door unlock from the other side. Patrick gasped and scrambled backwards from the door and saw it open. Pete in his body stepped out, holding Patrick’s dirty clothes in his arms. He looked down at his friend and threw the clothes by the t.v. He put on the pj shirt Patrick set up in there, and crouched by his friend.

 

“Patrick, are you ok?” He asked, putting a hand on his body’s knee. “I was too shocked to talk in there, I didn’t think this could happen at all.” He was strangely calm, more concerned for whatever Patrick was feeling than the fact he was literally in somebody else’s body. Patrick nodded automatically, but Pete frowned. “Patrick, you’re crying and you freaked out. You are not ok.” He moved closer to Patrick, and the other man flinched and stood up. He quickly turned away from Pete and walked over to the bed and slid under the covers. He curled up into the fetal position and said nothing. Pete sighed and followed him into the bed.

 

“I’m fine, Pete.” Pete shook his head and wrapped his arms around Patrick.

 

“Patrick why did you want me to stop looking at your body?” He said softly. Patrick tensed up and shook his head.

 

“Stop Pete, please.”

 

“Patrick, I’m not gonna stop asking.”

 

“And I’m not going to tell you.” Pete groaned.

 

“Fine, I’ll just tell you how great you are because apparently it’s worse than death.” He squeezed the other man when he tried to scoot away. “You are one of the best singers I know, you are sweet and everybody loves you.” Patrick groaned. “You can tell me why you hate your body anytime now, because I guarantee hundreds of girls want to do so much to you.” Patrick finally broke down..

 

“Stop, please just stop.” He sounded like he was about to sob. “Stop making fun of me Pete, I know it’s not true.” Patrick wiped his eyes. Pete gasped.

 

“No, Patrick I’m not lying, why would I ever lie about that?” He sat up and turned Patrick over to look at him. Patrick just turned his face away and wiped Pete’s eyeliner from his eyes frustratedly. Pete crawled on top of his body and looked in his face. “I’m serious about everything I said, why don’t you believe anything good I say about you?” He gripped his own tatted arms. “You always shy away from anything good about you. Do you seriously not believe that there is anything positive about how you look?” Patrick glanced up at his body and looked back down.

 

“Well, yeah.” He said, barely above a whisper. “I look pretty hideous Pete.” His voice cracked a bit and he shrunk into the bed even more than should be possible. Pete’s heart felt as if it was being pulled out of his chest and cut into little pieces all at once. His best friend, the man he was desperately in love with, hated everything about how he looked. He hated it so much so that he didn’t even fake a thank you for any compliment he received, and fought tooth and nail to keep all of his insecurities hidden. Only his insecurities were his entire self, so he covered almost every inch of his body to keep whatever flaws he had hidden from everyone. Pete looked down on himself and studied Patrick’s pale skin. He felt Patrick’s stomach on himself and bit his lip. He sometimes saw Patrick smooth his shirts in the mirror and just took it as a quick swipe, but he remembered every grimace Patrick made in the mirror as he looked at it. Pete sighed and looked back down at his own body. Patrick’s eyes were glassed over in a kind of shock from everything he said. Pete cupped a hand to his cheek and wiped the tears from his eyes. 

 

“Hey, Patrick. I really don’t think you are hideous or anywhere close to it.” Patrick looked up and stared, emotionless. “In fact, I think you are one of the most handsome guys I know.” The corner of Patrick’s mouth twisted into an uncomfortable grimace and Pete could tell he was starting to shut down and throw the wall up again, so he stopped it. “And I know what you are about to do, so before you completely shut me out just listen: You are honest to god like some kind of cosmic royalty and I...I love you.” He felt his eyes prick with tears. “I think you are so gorgeous you don’t even know. I said i know hundreds of girls that want you, but now you know 101 because I am in so deep with you.” He wiped his eyes on his sleeve. Patrick was staring up with a stunned expression, trying to figure out if what Pete was saying was true or not. Pete touched his borrowed stomach and rubbed his thumbs in circles lovingly. “I mean this-” he gestured his head to it. “-When i saw it Patrick I wasn’t shocked or upset, I still felt completely in love with everything that you have. Your body is completely astounding to me and I am obsessed with all of it.” He took His tanned hands from Patrick and held them against Patrick’s body. “This body doesn’t need your glares or strikes, Patrick.” He indicated a peice of tender flesh on his side from frustrated punching that Pete has seen from afar, “It needs love and care.” 

 

Patrick clenched his hands on the baggy shirt and breathed in deeply. Pete was looking down expectantly at Patrick, and even in a different body he was making Patrick’s heart swell more and more. He couldn’t believe that Pete was actually into him, and he was conflicted to say the least. 

 

“I know you’re straight, Patrick.” Pete said, “And I won’t make our friendship awkward even if I like you, just please have more love for yourself.” Patrick shook his head.

 

“No, Pete...I’ve been having, uhm, some questionable dreams and I’ve been feeling...uhm...stuff for guys.” He watched Pete’s expression turn confused.

 

“What do you mean?” He asked. Patrick squirmed a bit.

 

“I’ve been having a sexuality crisis, Pete. And you are the reason why.” He tightened up every muscle in Pete’s body and felt his blush boiling to the surface. “I am kind of in love with you too. I didn’t think you would like me back and I thought you definitely would be grossed out by my fat body so I freaked out more than if it was somebody else.” He took his hands back and pharaoh-crossed them over his chest. He was about 5 shades darker. Pete looked at him incredulously.

 

“You like, like like me?” he said giddily. Patrick nodded very shyly. The older man scooped up Patrick and kissed him on the mouth, pressing his entire body against his switched one. After he let go, Patrick in Pete’s body blinked and said;

 

“Whoa, that was…”

 

“Amazing right? You have the perfect body to snuggle up next to and kiss.” He pulled Patrick close again and kissed his cheek. “You are the hottest person I know Patrick and when we switch again I am going to kiss you so hard and make you feel like royalty because you deserve it after all the stuff you put yourself through.” He spoke so fast he felt as if he would trip and fall in love all over again. Patrick just nodded and licked his lips. He couldn’t speak at all from how shocked he was, so he just listened to Pete’s love promises. Pete kissed him a few more times.

 

“Pete we should sleep, we have to get driving again tomorrow and I highly doubt that anyone will be happy if we were late.” He clasped his hand in Pete’s.

 

“Good idea.” Pete nodded and snuck under the covers with Patrick and wrapped his arms around his body’s waist. After the two were laying for about 2 minutes, Pete frowned, thinking of something very important. “Patrick, how did we switch bodies in the first place?”


	2. Chapter 2

Pete and Patrick slept soundly despite the situation they were in. Patrick was the first one to wake up, due to Pete’s much earlier wake up clock. He took a moment to stare at his companion, and wished he was back in his body so he could feel Pete’s arms around him. He felt like he belonged in those arms. His borrowed body must like being near his actual body because he felt a fluttering in his chest from feeling the soft body. He felt the other person shift, and saw Pete turn towards him.

“G’morning.” He said, groggy. Patrick smiled and cuddled up closer to Pete. Pete kissed Patrick’s forehead. “You’re eager this morning, Patrick.”

“Just in the mood for some hugs.” He replied. There was a knock at the door and they both could guess who it was. Probably Joe or Andy.” Pete got up and answered the door to both of them standing there in their pajamas. Joe quickly came in and Andy followed, closing the door behind them. 

“So, how are you guys?” Joe asked, sounding very suspicious.

“Fine, you?” Patrick said, trying to sound like Pete as best as he could. Joe looked from Pete to Patrick with a strange expression.

“So, anything happen last night to you guys?” He asked, his hands firmly clasped together. Pete and Patrick looked at each other and Pete coughed.

“Actually, we kind of switched bodies.” He admitted. Andy and Joe smiled at the same time.

“It worked!” Joe exclaimed and jumped up. “I can’t believe it actually worked!”

“Wait, you did this to us?” Patrick asked angrily, standing up from the bed. Andy nodded.

“We saw you two arguing more and more so we switched your bodies so you could be in each other’s shoes and hopefully you would both admit you like each other.” He explained it so easily, like it was the obvious course of action for two friends bickering more and more. Pete crossed his arms.

“Not cool guys, how do we even get back to our regular bodies? What if we are stuck like this?” Pete gestured at Patrick, “I mean he probably is begging to get back in his body.” Patrick shrugged.

“I guess, but not as much as you want to be out of mine probably.” He folded the tattooed arms he was borrowing. “It’s a huge pain to live in let me tell you that.” The rest of the group smartly ignored that comment.

“Well, we actually know how to get you back, we actually thought of it before we changed you because we care about you weirdos. You just need to drink the liquid that’s in our room.” Joe said. Andy nodded in agreement.

“We’ll go down and get breakfast while you all get dressed, we’re leaving in about an hour.” He got up and tugged at Joe to leave the room. After they left, Patrick groaned.

“I can’t believe they did that so we would stop fighting.” He turned toward Pete. “I mean it won’t work, we fight over like everything, not just because we have weird feelings for each other.” Pete shrugged. 

“Oh well, let’s get dressed and figure it out later.” Patrick nodded and grabbed Pete’s suitcase to find something not entirely offending to wear. Pete did the same, and pulled out the first two things he saw and started stripping. Patrick saw this and took everything in his arms to the bathroom as fast as he could after looking scrutinizingly at his own body. Pete frowned, and looked down at himself. He looked fine to Pete, sure he was a little on the larger side, but he thought Patrick looked stunning no matter what his waistline was at. He pulled off the pajama shirt and placed a hand on one of the pale hips that adorned his sides. All he was to Pete was soft and comforting, nothing sinister. He turned to the side and tried to see what Patrick saw in himself, but nothing came to mind. He just saw his best friend-turned-kind-of-boyfriend, and he looked amazing. Pete pulled on one of the baggy shirts that were in Patrick’s possession and switched out the bottoms.(while ogling over Patrick’s thighs of course) He was going to tell Patrick exactly what he thought of those thighs when he got out of the bathroom. Pete was lacing up his shoes when Patrick came out of the bathroom, and smiled up at him.

“You know what Patrick?” Patrick placed the dirty clothes on the bed and looked up, puzzled. 

“I really like your thighs. I mean I love the rest of your body, but your thighs are honestly to die for.” Patrick blushed deeply.

“Oh, um...thank you Pete. I mean it’s not like they are anything special-

“Oh but they are.” Pete walked closer, “All of it is amazingly beautiful and when I was looking at all of it while getting dressed I just thought that your body was perfect and stunning.” He looked sincere and was, but it didn’t stop Patrick from nervously laughing.

“Pete, stop kidding around I get it.” He looked kind of hurt to Pete. This just made the other man cock his head.

“What do you mean kid around? I honestly think you look perfect.” Patrick pursed his lips and sighed.

“Look, I know I’m pretty chubby and not the most attractive person there is. You don’t have to mess around to make me feel better. We are at a weird spot in our relationship and I don’t need it to be weirder.” He closed Pete’s stuff and sat on the bed. “I don’t need help making myself feel any more glamorous than I am because I jst don’t look good like you or Joe or Andy.”

Pete frowned. “But I seriously think you look amazing, Patrick. I mean your fashion sense is pretty trash but mine is too.” He clutched the fabric on the shirt he was wearing. “You are absolutely stunning to me.” He looked at his companion, who was looking at the wall in front of him. 

“I really don’t, Pete. I don’t know where you get that idea but I really don’t look good at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was only gonna make this 2 chapters but hey its gonna be longer than that alrighty? Poor Patrick, he needs some self love.


	3. Chapter 3

Pete bit his lip and shook his head. 

“Patrick, you really don’t understand do you.” Patrick rolled his eyes.

“What don’t I understand Pete?” He crossed his arms.

“I would never say something insincere to you about stuff like this. Nobody, especially you, deserves that.” He closed the distance between him and Patrick and cupped his friend’s cheek. “You are so handsome, I hate that you can’t see it.” Patrick looked away from Pete’s face.

“Let’s just get ready, Pete. everything will be normal in a few hours.” He shied away from Pete’s touch and started to finish packing up. Pete frowned and did the same. The two finished their packing in silence and went to the bus the same way. Joe and Andy were waiting for them.

“So, lovebirds are you ready to switch bodies again? “ Joe asked with a grin. Patrick just silently got on the bus. Pete sighed and told Joe to “Just get the potion thing ready.” Joe didn’t have to be told twice. On the bus, he gave them the drink and within a few minutes, Pete was in Pete’s body and Patrick was in Patrick’s body. When it was done, Patrick just stood up and retreated to his bunk in the back without a word. Joe and Andy turned to Pete.

“Is he ok? What happened?” Joe asked, very concerned. Pete frowned even deeper than before.

“He doesn’t like the way that he looks and he doesn’t believe me when I tell him I actually like the way he looks.” he said dryly. Andy sighed.

“Are you going to do anything about it?” Pete nodded.

“I’m trying to think of something, but nothing is coming to me.” He put his head in his hands. “I just can’t believe that he hid his insecurities from me all of this time”

“He probably thought we wouldn’t care.” Andy added. “But you shouldn’t give up on him, he deserves to feel alright with himself or he’s just going to get worse.” Pete nodded.

“I’ll do something at the next hotel.” he decided.

XXXX

The band ended up at the hotel a little earlier than they were supposed to, so they had more time to just hang out in the hotel room and around the hotel than they usually did. Pete took advantage of this and when Patrick and him got into the hotel room, he immediately spun Patrick around and kissed him on the cheek. Patrick blushed hard.

“What was that for?” He questioned with a red face. Pete smiled.

“Just because I love your cheeks. Especially when they are blushing.” He took Patrick’s backpack and siutcase away from him and placed the neatly in the corner. 

“Pete, i need to work on that one song.” Pete shook his head.

“We have all of tomorrow before the concert, so you are not going to overwork yourself for a few hours.” He placed his arms around Patrick’s neck and smiled. Patrick pursed his lips.

“Pete, what are you doing?” Pete leaned in and placed his forehead on Patrick’s.

“Since I wasn’t able to show you how beautiful and amazing you are when we had our bodies switched, i’ll just have to show you now.” He kissed Patrick’s neck. “I love this,” and then his shoulders. “And these.” Pete dropped to his knees and hugged Patrick’s waist, gauging a reaction. Patrick was just staring at him, shocked. Pete hugged him closer and kissed right above his waistband. “I love this more than anything in the world.” Patrick’s eyes glistened with tears after a few moments and he gulped down some imaginary liquid in his throat.

“O…..Ok.” he clenched his hands in embarrassment of his tears. Pete rubbed Patrick’s back slowly.

“Do you see that I don’t care how much you weigh or how ugly you think you are, I think you are one stunning individual, Patrick, and I hate to see you down in the dumps like this.” He gestured his hand toward the bed. Patrick backed up against the bed, visibly shaking.

“Pete you really, really don’t have to do this.” Pete gently pushed him on the bed and layed him down. Patrick just fell back. Pete sat on Patrick’s waist and bent down to kiss Patrick’s lips. Patrick instinctively kissed back and clenched his hands on Pete’s shirt. His throat was choking up and his face was red, but a that moment he felt nothing but the kiss. Pete let go and placed his head on Patrick’s. 

“I think I do have to do it. And I will keep doing it until you feel comfortable in your own skin enough to show me.” He kissed Patrick’s neck and sucked on the skin a bit to make Patrick breathe a little harder. Patrick blushed deeply and bit his lip.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the end guys, I hope you enjoyed it! as always i am open to suggestions and my tumblr is
> 
> stasi-jatherine.tumblr.com
> 
> send me an ask or a prompt please!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I love magic au's so much man. it's so much fun. If you guys wanna request anything or talk to me check out my tumblr, stasi-jatherine
> 
> should i continue this????


End file.
